


Temptation

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Harry gets tempted by human blood. Louis distracts her with sex.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY INTERNATIONAL LESBIAN DAY!!!  
I meant to write a fic for International Lesbian Day today (the 8th of October), but I have this one I wrote ages ago - so have some lesbian vampires!!
> 
> I wrote this in January, I think? So, you know, 10 months ago.  
I was going to make this into a longer, full length fic. And I still might, but right now, I don't have the capacity to write another full length fic.
> 
> Massive thank you to Leah and Mar for the cheerleading - I love you both so much. And thank you to Emma for the beta and the Brit-pick.
> 
> PS - they're Twilight-esque vampires

“Sometimes I really miss human blood,” Harry says, apropos of nothing. She has one long leg in the air where she lies back on the sofa just because she can. She strokes over her porcelain smooth skin, the robe she’s wearing pooling at her waist. She’s absolutely insatiable when she’s like this, Louis thinks.

“Mmm,” Louis mumbles, letting the words really sink in. 

She knows what it would mean to go back to human blood after living off animal blood for the better part of a century. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted. Sometimes humans just smell _good_. But being in close enough proximity to them for the last six decades has made them lose their appeal. 

Harry, however, doesn’t seem to share that sentiment. Not at the moment at least. 

“What’s brought this on, love?” Louis asks, closing over her book. It’s one that she’s read before. An old favourite from when she was a child and her mum used to read to her. The memories are a little fuzzy now she’s been a vampire for so long, but this one is powerful enough that it stays the clearest in Louis’ mind.

“I smelled this amazing girl earlier. I can’t get her out of my head.”

Before Harry can even finish the sentence, Louis is in front of her. She leans over her wife, taking in those golden eyes and red, red lips. 

“Tell me about her?” Louis asks. She slides her hand down Harry’s leg, towards her thigh, pressing with her fingers just enough so that Harry knows what’s going to come. 

Harry flashes her a grin and goes into _vivid_ detail about this random human that she had come into contact with. Her words wash over Louis, the slow way she talks both soothing and tantalising all at once. She can feel heat pooling between her legs as Harry goes into more detail about how she’d just love to sink her teeth into that pretty little neck.

“Sounds delicious,” Louis says. She crashes her lips to Harry’s, but Harry is ready for her. Her hands are firm on Louis’ middle, holding her steady as Louis all but falls into Harry’s arms. 

They roll off the sofa and crash onto the floor. The walls shake a little with the impact. 

The best thing about being a vampire is _this_, Louis thinks. The eternities spent with the love of her life – her soul mate, her reason for being. She’ll never grow sick of Harry. Not with her incredible wit, and sharp tongue. Not with her strong hands and stronger mind. Not after more than seventy years together already. 

The wall behind Louis cracks as Harry shoves her up against it. She knows she’s going to have to fix that later, but right now, her mind is on this beautiful creature in her arms. 

She wraps her legs around Harry’s middle, digging the heels of her bare feet in tight. Harry arches into Louis, pressing her chest right up against Louis’ own. 

With her super speed, Louis is able to shed their clothing with quick movements of her hands.

“I _liked_ that robe,” Harry growls against the column of Louis’ throat.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Louis replies. She turns her head, capturing Harry’s lips in her own once more. She feels Harry smiling against her skin, her lips pressing against the most sensitive spot of Louis’ neck.

If she were human still, it’d be the perfect spot for Harry to sink her teeth into. 

Not that she doesn’t try to do that. Her little huffs of frustration amuse Louis to no end. 

Her amusement completely disappears the second Harry slides two fingers into her. She clenches down around the digits, drawing them in further. She grips Harry’s hair, tugging backwards until they’re eye to eye once more. Harry’s eyes are completely dark. Louis _loves_ it. She knows that her own are the same. They have been ever since Harry described that human. After this, they’re definitely going to have to go and hunt, lest they actually start seeking out humans to drink.

“Don’t you _want_ to taste human blood again?” Harry breathes, her lips tracing the shell of Louis’ ear. She crooks her fingers inside of Louis and Louis whimpers.

“Sometimes,” she agrees. Right now she’d practically agree to anything.

Harry’s fingers slow down inside of Louis, and she lets out a low growl. Harry shoots her a feral grin that has Louis kissing it right off her face. Harry’s fingers start moving at a much more enjoyable pace, Louis rocking against her. She comes while looking right into Harry’s darkened eyes. Her lips are red and shiny and oh so kissable. 

“That was rather lovely,” Louis says dopily. She’ll never tire of how amazing sex with Harry is.

“‘Rather lovely’?” Harry repeats with a snort. She licks her fingers, keeping her gaze locked on Louis’. “_Someone’s_ a bit posh after they come.”

“_Someone’s_ going the right away for a smacked bottom,” Louis taunts. Harry grins. 

“Catch me if you can.”

She’s gone a second later, completely naked still. Louis takes a moment and follows her. She catches Harry’s scent not too far away. The scent of her arousal leading Louis to her like a beacon. She catches Harry right as she’s about to dive off a cliff into some choppy looking water. She should’ve known. Harry loves having sex in the ocean.

Harry dives in perfect formation – her body barely making a splash as she hits the water below. Louis quickly follows, with less finesse, and a lot more splash. She quickly captures Harry in her arms and kisses her passionately.

“Got you,” she whispers. 

“You do,” Harry agrees. She kisses Louis slowly, teasing her with barely there kisses. Louis loves every second of it.

She shoots Harry a cheeky grin before submerging herself completely under the water. She nudges Harry’s legs apart and settles in comfortably between them. 

_This_ is Harry’s favourite. 

Whenever she can, she’ll encourage Louis towards the ocean to have sex. It’s always incredible out here. The water feels so nice against Louis’ skin. They’re practically the same temperature, after all. And there’s rarely and humans out here, too. The sea far too rough, and far too cold this far north for any humans to venture. Which makes it the perfect place to shag Harry for as long as she wants and as loudly as they want. And they can get _loud_.

Breathing isn’t an issue for them, either, which is a massive plus. It means that Louis can stay here under the water, her mouth pressed against Harry for as long as they both want.

Louis loves the way Harry squirms against her mouth as it presses against her clit under the water. In another life, she thinks that Harry was probably a mermaid. It explains her love for the water, at least.

Harry’s hand finds its way into Louis’ hair, holding her head in place as she eats her out. Everything feels _more_ under the water. Louis grips Harry’s thighs tightly, keeping her face buried between Harry’s legs. She flicks her tongue in a complex motion that she’s perfected over the years and she can hear the muffled sound of Harry’s cries above her. She can’t help but smirk. She loves when Harry’s like this. 

The hand in her hair tightens, bordering on painful, which just spurs Louis on. She feels Harry’s thighs trembling on either side of her head as her orgasm washes over her. Louis stays under the water until Harry’s legs stop twitching. 

She breaks through the surface of the water and gives Harry a cheeky grin. Harry laughs and throws herself at Louis, her arms tight around Louis’ shoulders, her mouth hot against Louis’ own. 

“That was rather lovely,” Harry mumbles teasingly.

Louis swats at Harry’s arse. The action slowed down by the water, but it still makes Harry jolt against her. Harry’s legs are tight around Louis’ waist the entire way back to their house. She quickly finds some towels and dries Harry off with a speedy precision. 

“We need to go to the farmer’s market,” Harry says once she’s dry and her slightly shredded robe is back on.

Louis hums in agreement. Harry always feels guilty after wanting to eat humans, so she goes all out and buys as much as she can at the farmer’s market to donate to a local homeless shelter. 

“We need to go to the hardware store, too,” Louis says as she takes in the crack in the wall. She’s thankful that their house is made of strong stuff – it wouldn’t survive them if it wasn’t. 

“Will you wear your tool belt?” Harry asks, pressing up against Louis’ side. She peppers kisses along Louis’ neck, nipping at the skin with her sharp teeth.

“I could be persuaded,” Louis replies. “But first we should go eat. Your eyes are looking a little too dark, my love. You might scare the locals.”

Harry huffs, pouting. She sheds her robe again, her stark naked form oh so inviting. Louis’ senses hone in on the desire oozing from her wife.

The clouds part and sunlight trickles in through their floor to ceiling windows, bathing Harry in light. Her skin shimmers, captivating Louis completely. If she were human, she would be weak to resist this. That’s what they were designed for, after all, but even as a vampire, Louis is weak to resist Harry. And Harry knows it. She uses it to her full advantage. Often.

“I guess I should eat,” Harry agrees. She winks at Louis before disappearing from sight. Her laughter following her like music on the wind.

Louis shakes her head, pats the cracked wall and takes off her own clothes. It would be weird to stay clothed, after all. She speeds after Harry, following the beautiful sound of her laughter through the mountains where no one else can hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/188208658781)


End file.
